


Skull Centered Ideas

by Devil_Wolf_Girl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basically a little bit of everything, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Lots of Skull, One Shot Collection, Randomness, Skull Dies A Lot, Some Plot, open for requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Wolf_Girl/pseuds/Devil_Wolf_Girl
Summary: Just what the title says. A whole bunch of oneshots and drabbles mostly centered around Skull and the Arcobaleno. From running from fangirls to driving the getaway car, Skull never catches a break. Cross Posted on FF.Net as well. Open for Requests!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	1. Seeking Comfort - Colonello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where Skull seeks comfort from Colonello after being shot*

“FUCK!” Skull screamed as he felt a searing pain in his leg. He didn't stop running though. He would be caught if he stopped. See, he was on his way back to the manor the Arcobaleno were staying while they waited for their flames to stabilize when he was ambushed by a bunch of people. The curse was recently broken and thanks to Verde the Arcobaleno (except Yuni) didn't have to wait as long to have their older bodies back. Anyway, back to the people currently surrounding Skull in the alley. He didn't have the slightest idea who any of them were but they all thought he was someone else. They kept calling him a name that he couldn't be bothered to remember, yelling at him about bringing back what he stole. Skull had yelled back that he didn't steal anything and they were crazy. That was about time they pulled out guns and started trying to shoot him.  


One of the good things about living with Reborn was that Skull had a lot of practice dodging bullets. He was able to knock out several of the thugs so he could run away. However, as he started to turn the corner and escape into another alley, the lead thug was able to hit him. He knew he wouldn't be able to get very far with his leg like it was, so Skull ran a few more blocks and jumped behind a dumpster. It stunk like you wouldn't believe, but there were trash cans and cardboard boxes around it which kept him hidden from view.  
His leg was still bleeding but he didn't have anything around him to use as bandages. He was lucky to even have a pocket for his phone in his biker outfit. Wait. His phone! He could call the others and have one of them take him back to the manor. And bring bandages.  


“The great Skull-sama is a genius,” Skull whispered to himself, shifting slightly to reach his pocket and wincing as pain flared up his leg. He was able to reach his phone and, with shaking fingers, hit a button for the speed dial. He wasn't sure which number he called but he just hoped whoever it was would pick up.  


“You better have a good excuse for being late kora,” the voice of Colonello said through the phone.  


“D-don't hang up!” Skull exclaimed. He flinched afterwards, a mixture of pain and fear of those thugs hearing him. A low groan escaped his lips from the pain in his leg, jarred by his flinch.  


“Lacky?” Colonello asked. “What did you do kora?”  


“I-I kinda got shot. Can you come and pick me up?” Skull asked. There was multiple yells from the other side of the phone. It sounded like the other arcobaleno but Skull couldn't be sure. It probably was though. If Skull was right, it was about time for dinner. Yuni wanted them all to have dinner together since they were living together. As long they showed up for dinner they didn't have to interact with anyone else unless they chose to.  


“-are you kora!” Colonello’s yell startled Skull out of his thoughts.  


“What?”  


“Where are you right now? Kora!”  


“Behind a dumpster and a bunch of trash.” Huh, Skull could hear someone shouting at Viper to track him in the background. Maybe...Fon? No. Fon is always calm. He never shouted. It wasn't Verde. His voice was too deep. It couldn't have been Luche or Lal because the voice was definitely male. Not Viper. Unless Viper would yell at himself (herself?) and Skull didn't think Viper would do that. That only left Reborn or Colonello. It had to have been Reborn. There wasn't a Kora at the end of the sentence. Colonello always says kora.  


“-ull! Skull! Reply kora!” Colonello yelled into his ear. See. Kora.  


“Huh? Did you...say something Senpai?” Skull was starting to feel the blood loss. He was getting really tired. It was hard to stay focused. Skull could almost bet that if he wasn't using his cloud flames to propagate his blood he would have died a long time ago.  


“Skull. How much blood have you lost?” Colonello asked in worry.  


“....A lot I think.” Skull answered.  


“You need to keep talking to me Skull. We are on our way but you need to stay awake,” Colonello said.  


“Mmkay...What do you wanna talk about?” Skull was looking at his blood seeping through his fingers.  


“Whatever you want. You just need to keep talking until we find you,” Colonello said.  


“Ah. I saw a couple of my fans earlier. A boy and girl. Twins. Oh, and their parents. The girl’s name is Tetsumi. She’s super sweet and quiet. One time she asked to take a picture with me. I signed it for her. When she saw me she said she still has that photo framed on her desk. Her brother, Ryoma, wanted me to sign his favorite poster of me. Said he wanted to be just like me. I told him that he wouldn't be him and he would be me and that he wouldn't want to be me instead of himself. They came to a lot of my shows....” Skull trailed off as the trash can in front of him was tossed away from him. Skull looked up to see the thugs from before standing in front of him with nasty glares on their faces. “Uh-oh. The dumb guys are back. They thought I was someone else and when I told ‘em I wasn't they got mad. But I don't wanna be anyone else. I like being Skull,” Skull continued to say whatever came to his mind first.  


“Oi!” one of the thugs yelled, “Who ya talking to Yuma?”  


“My friend. Although I think my other friends heard too so I was probably talking to all of them...That’s possible right? Yeah. Speakerphones. He told me to keep talking to him so I wouldn't pass out and die before they got here,” Skull stated, smiling proudly at himself.  


“That’s a riot Yuma! You don't have friends!” the lead thug said.  


“Yes he does kora,” a voice said from behind the thugs, the words laced with killing intent.  


“And who are you?” a different thug said. Instead of the six that ambushed him earlier there was about twenty now.  


“When did you guys multiply?” Skull asked the thug nearest to him. He was ignored.  


“We are the people who are going to kill you,” Fon said calmly. All the arcobaleno were there except for Yuni. That’s good. Skull didn't want her to see him like this. It would make her sad and Skull doesn't like it when kids are sad. It was part of the reason he became a stuntman. Skull said as much, continuing to ramble on. It was probably the only thing keeping him conscious.  


“In case you can't tell the obvious, we outnumber you,” the lead thug said.  


“You’re right. This won't be a fair fight. You should get some more guys first,” Reborn said, Leon-gun in hand. The sight of the green weapon had the thugs pulling out their own guns. The Arcobaleno leapt into action and the thugs were taken out in seconds. Colonello, Verde, and Reborn rushed to Skull’s side while Fon, Lal, and Viper took care of the unconscious thugs. Or were they dead? Skull wasn't sure.  


“That is a lot more blood than he should have in his body,” Verde stated. There was an underlying worry in his voice.  


“I know. I’ve been using my flames to make blood since I got shot,” Skull said cheerfully. “I don't even need to think to do it! I didn't even know I could do that until a little while ago actually. I think I’ve been using it for years though. It would make a lot of sense why I didn't die a million times already,” Skull continued to ramble on happily. He didn't quite know why he was so happy all of a sudden but he liked it.  


“Interesting. We will have to talk about this later,” Verde said, cutting the fabric of his pants around the bullet wound. Skull wanted to get mad at the loss of his favorite biking suit but settled for just complaining (aka pouting) about it to Colonello. Reborn and Verde were examining his leg closely.  


“We’ll get you a new one kora,” Colonello assured him. Skull smiled.  


“We will have to take the bullet out before Reborn can heal it,” Verde said to Skull.  


“Mmkay.”  


“It will hurt.”  


“That’s fine.”  


“I mean it. It will be very painful for you.”  


“Do it quickly then. I’m ready to sleep.”  


“Okay then. Colonello. Keep him calm,” Verde moved to push down on Skull’s leg, keeping it still while Reborn took out the bullet.  


“Ow,” Skull deadpanned, although you could tell it hurt by the clenching of his hand around Colonello’s. When did he even grab the other’s hand?  


“It’s almost over Skull,” Colonello reassured. Fon, Viper, and Lal had moved to hover around them, waiting for some sort of news.  


“I missed dinner didn't I? Sorry,” Skull said, a few tears in the corners of his eyes. Whether from sadness or pain he wasn't sure. “I even made you guys come out here because I couldn't outrun a few stupid thugs,” Skull said sadly.  


“They weren't thugs kora. Those people were from the Scarafaggio family,” Colonello said. “It wasn't your fault. You were outnumbered. You are the least experienced when it comes to fighting out of us, with the exception of Yuni, and with all the bullet holes we saw trying to get to you it looks like the bastards just got a lucky shot kora.”  


“I dodged a lot of the bullets. I should probably thank Reborn for that actually.”  


“Welcome,” Reborn said, pulling the bullet out of Skull’s leg a second later. He immediately went to healing the would with his Sun flames.  


“Yay. No bullet,” Skull said blinking slowly. “Imma sleep now,” he said, feeling his body start to fall, until it was stopped by a warm chest. Skull could see the white t-shirt and felt the unique fabric of Colonello’s army jacket before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  


~~Line~~  


Skull felt warm when he finally slipped back into consciousness. Not like a fever warm but more of a protective warmth. It took him several tries to blink his eyes open and keep them open. Seeing Oodako swimming in her tank told him that he was in his room at the Arcobaleno manor. He tried to sit up, only to find he was weighed down by something. An arm? A warm breath was tickling the back of his neck too. Skull tried to turn and look behind him but all he was able to see was a head of blonde hair. But the only one in the arcobaleno with blonde hair was Colonello. Why was Colonello in his room?  


“Finally awake kora?” the sudden voice of Colonello snapped Skull out of his thoughts, causing him to squeak in surprise. Colonello laughed and moved back, allowing Skull to sit up and look at him curiously.  


“What happened?” Skull asked. Colonello frowned and Skull wondered if he did something wrong.  


“You don't remember?” Skull shook his head. “You were shot kora. Called me to come and get you.”  


“Sorry. That must have caused you a bunch of problems,” Skull apologized looking at lap. He felt something hit the back of his head lightly.  


“Don't be sorry. All of us were happy we were able to get to you in time. You almost bled out kora! We were all worried about you,” Colonello assured. Skull looked at him, an unreadable emotion across his face. 

“I’m serious kora!”  


“I thought you were Colonello senpai,” Skull joked. That earned him a rough ruffle of his hair.  


“You must be feeling better if you are making jokes kora. I need to tell everyone else that you are awake and you need to eat kora,” Colonello said, standing up and stretching. Skull watched him quietly as he paused in the doorway. “You know, even though we all pick on you we do care. When everyone heard you were hurt they all started panicking in their own ways. So, we want you to get better soon okay? I don't think any of us can handle Reborn’s driving again,” Colonello said softly, then quickly exited the room, closing the door behind him. Skull laughed to himself at that.  


“You forgot I’m a stuntman senpai,” Skull said to himself in the almost empty room. He had a feeling it was about to be very crowded soon though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've never posted on this site before but I've been thinking about it for awhile. Finally decided "what the hell" and went for it. I'm gonna be posting my other stories from Fanfiction.net here as well. Don't worry, I'll keep both updated accounts updated when I actually manage to get off my lazy butt and finish a chapter. Just be patient with me while I try to get all the chapters transferred over. Admittedly, I picked a bad time to start this project, since I need to leave for work in about an hour and wont be able to get more than a few chapters transferred but it's better than nothing right?  
> Anyway, it seemed fitting that since this was the fic that REALLY set off my writing, that it would be this one that I post first on this new site. I hope everyone here loves it just as much as those at FF.Net and myself do.  
> If you have a chapter or idea you want to request, let me know somehow and I'll add it to my list. Though I'm not gonna write any until I finish catching up on posting all the chapters I already have written. What I do for my one shot collections (and there's a lot) is write all my ideas on a numbered list, and work my way down. So when I get a new idea, it goes to the bottom of the list. I WILL get to it eventually, it just will take awhile.  
> Anyway, that's it for now. Hopefully you all enjoy this fic! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite or whatever the equivalent is on this site!!! I'll try to get as many chapters posted before I head to work!


	2. Proof Of An Immortal - Verde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where Skull accidently eats one of Verde’s new poisons*

“Verde!” Skull yelled bouncing into the Lightning’s lab. Verde looked up from his computer with annoyance. The Cloud was especially hyper today and, for some reason, Verde got stuck dealing with him. Normally, Verde could simply ignore him and he would go away. Obviously this isn’t normally.  


“Skull. If you insist on hanging around why don't you feed the rats. Cages 1-7 get the blue box of food. Cages 8-23 get the red box,” Verde explained. Skull cheerfully skipped off to complete the task he was given and Verde hoped he could get a few minutes of peace to work. He was able to finish several parts of the formula he was working on before Skull’s exclamation drew his attention.  


“Ooh! Strawberries! Are these for anyone Verde?” Skull asked picking one up and eating it. Verde’s eyes widened in horror.  


“No you idiot! That's an experimental poison!” Verde yelled, knocking over his chair in his haste to get to the idiotic stuntman. He wasn't worried for the idiot. No way. He was just worried how Luche would kill him if he let Skull be killed because of him. She was fond of him for some reason.  


Skull looked at the bowl of strawberries calmly. “Then why are they just sitting out in the open? If I was gonna make poisoned straw…” he trailed off, his eyes closing and his body tilting to the side. Verde made it to him before his body fell. Frantically, he checked for a pulse and found nothing. Skull’s body didn't respond to anything and was steadily growing colder. Verde felt a sense of dread as he stood up to tell the other Arcobaleno of the unfortunate news. He could study Skull’s body later for feedback. Skull was at fault for eating food just laying around. Although, Verde was maybe a little at fault too. He probably should have labeled the bowl beforehand.  


Just as Verde made it to the stairs a surge of cloud flames came from Skull’s body. Verde watched in awe as the cloud sat up coughing before the flames finally went out.  


“What the hell,” Verde muttered to himself as Skull stood up and continued on as if he wasn't just dead for seven minutes and twenty-three seconds.  


“I would put the strawberries in a container. I mean, why would you let them rot out in the open like this anyway Verde?” Skull asked, looking at him curiously.  


“B-but. You were just dead. You ate the poison and died within seconds!” Verde exclaimed running up to Skull and shaking him frantically. It just shouldn't have been possible! His science brain was trying to find a way he lived and couldn't come up with anything.  


“Yeah? What’s the big deal? I’ve told you before that I’m immortal,” Skull said as if that solved everything. If anything, Verde had more questions. But before he could ask anything Skull moved past him and started up the stairs. “I fed the rats for you! I’m gonna go work on my bike,” Skull said with a wave as he finally disappeared from sight. Verde just continued to look at the stairway where the Cloud Arcobaleno disappeared.  


“I am going to have to experiment with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assuming I'm doing this right, I think I've successfully posted the first chapter and now the second one. Yay!! Now only about 85 left before I'm caught up!  
> My usual message is about the only real comment I have right now, and for the majority of the reposting. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite this fic (or whatever the terms are for this site) and I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic! Requests are open and will always be open.


	3. Rampage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
> *The one where Skull destroys a famiglia who took what was his*

Purple flames raged around the warehouse, burning anyone who came into contact with them. Except one person, who stood in the middle of the flames menacingly. Burnt bodies surrounded him and those who escaped the attack huddled in the corner as far away from the Cloud as they could.  


“I-I don't understand! We never went near cloud territory!” one of the lower ranked famiglia members cried out.  


“But you did,” Skull’s voice rang clearly throughout the warehouse. Gone was his silly stuntman persona. In its place was a pissed off Cloud Arcobaleno. “You took what was mine.”  


“We never took anything of yours!” the boss of the famiglia yelled. Skull laughed darkly as he advanced towards them. His flames continued to burn around him.  


“Let me let you in on a little fact,” Skull laughed darkly. “I am not a normal cloud. I don't patrol territory and call it mine. Oh no. I am an inverted cloud. I claim people as mine. And you made the mistake of kidnapping one of MINE,” Skull yelled the last word, his flames shooting out from him and burning everything they touched. Nobody in the warehouse was spared from his rage. As Skull watched everything around him, he felt a sense of satisfaction in him. He didn't care that he killed a whole famiglia. Just that he punished them for trying to take what was his.  


“Skull-nii!” little Yuni yelled, running up to him once he exited the burning warehouse. Behind her the rest of the Arcobaleno stood, various degrees of shock on their faces. Skull didn't say anything, bending down to hug Yuni to him closely.  


“You are mine,” Skull stated calmly. “All of you,” he said, glancing at the Arcobaleno watching him.  


“Yes we are, Lackey. And you are ours,” Reborn said, using his fedora to shadow his face. Skull nodded and stood, taking Yuni with him. She let out a surprised yelp but let the cloud cling to her possessively. She knew he needed some time to reassure himself that she was there. After all, she did get kidnapped a few hours ago by the family Skull just wiped out.  


“Well. I guess this solves the mystery of why Skull never showed the typical signs of a Cloud,” Fon said cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number three down! I think I'm actually getting the hang of this. Though I'm getting distracted by reading fics so...whoops.  
> Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Requests are open!


	4. Proof Of An Immortal - Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where Skull takes a barrage of bullets*

Reborn hated information gathering missions. He was a hitman. Sure, it was fine when he gathered info on a target. He’d get to eventually use his skills and kill that targets. But when the mission was solely information gathering? He was mildly annoyed. That didn't mean he wouldn't do his job however. He would do it simply because it was a job and he didn't have much of a choice. That didn't mean he liked the company though.  


Skull was fidgeting in the corner by the door while Reborn hacked the computer system and downloaded everything. His constant fidgeting was a result of Reborn telling him that if he made a noise and got them caught, Reborn would put him through hell. He didn't say it like that but that is what Skull heard anyway. To make matters worse, Reborn didn't get his morning expresso which made him even more bitter.  


“Eighty-nine percent. A few more minutes and we can get out of here,” Reborn said to Skull. The cloud nodded.  


“What exactly are we trying to find senpai?” Skull asked, keeping his voice low.  


“I don't know exactly what it is, but it has some blackmail and useful information on this famiglia and anyone associated with them,” Reborn explained. Skull made an ‘ah’ sound and was quiet again. A few minutes later the computer beeped, signaling the files were finished being copied. “Alright. Lets go,” Reborn said, pocketing the flashdrive.  


The two made their way quietly through the base, looking for an escape point. Seeing one, Reborn and Skull quickly picked the lock and they opened the door only to find about twenty guards waiting on the other side, guns all pointing at the door. Skull, who had went in first, shoved Reborn to the floor outside the door. The guards all started shooting at the stuntman who used his body as a shield for Reborn. Reborn watched in horror as Skull’s body jerked each time a bullet hit him. Anger filled him as he watched Skull’s body fall to the ground, blood pooling underneath him. The hitman took his own gun (Leon) and shot each and every one of the guards in the room, killing them all within minutes. Reborn wanted to stick around to admire his handiwork but getting Skull’s body out of there was his top priority now. It was rare for a death to affect Reborn but in the short time he knew Skull he had grown somewhat fond of him. In an annoying little brother type of way.  


Reborn picked up Skull’s body bridal style and started carrying him through the door, stepping over bodies and puddles of blood. If he was still alive Reborn would have been concerned at how light the stuntman’s body was. Except he was a corpse now...a bleeding corpse? What the hell?!  


“Ugh,” Skull’s body groaned before coughing furiously. Reborn almost dropped him in shock, instead he just sat Skull on the ground and held him up as he coughed into his hand. He would get his answers sooner or later, but for now Reborn needed to focus on Skull. The cloud was choking or something. A second later he stopped coughing and took his hand away from his mouth, and eight crushed bullets mixed with blood were sitting on his palm. “Oww. Why does this have to happen every time I get shot?” Skull groaned, his head automatically resting on Reborn’s shoulder.  


“What the hell Lackey! You were dead! And then you just coughed up bullets!” Reborn couldn't keep it back any longer. Honestly, it was a miracle he lasted as long as he did. Skull let out a low whine.  


“I told you senpai. I’m the immortal Skull. Now please, let me sleeeepp,” Skull buried his head deeper into Reborn’s shoulder and was asleep almost instantly. Reborn picked Skull back up and continued back to the hotel the two were staying at for the mission. When Skull was awake Reborn would give him a more thorough interrogation. But for now? For now, Reborn was just happy to feel Skull breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized it but yeah, some chapters are gonna be kinda short. I'm working to make them longer in the future but my original chapters will probably be a little short. If this bothers you, sorry but I'm not gonna change anything. That's how I tend to write and if you don't like it...well nobody is forcing you to read this. No offense! I'm just not very fond of people commenting just to tell me the chapter was short and I need to make it longer. So I'm trying to get that note out of the way while I'm still thinking about it.  
> Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!! Requests are open! I'll see you all the next update!


	5. Naptime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where Skull naps in weird places*

Skull often fell asleep in random places. Sometimes he would look at a place and think ‘There. That is where I want to sleep’ and when he was tired enough he sought out that specific place. Other times he fell asleep wherever he was. The other arcobaleno have seen him in all kinds of places that people wouldn't normally fall asleep.

Luche found him sleeping in a cabinet, completely oblivious to the few pots and pans in there with him. 

Verde found him on top of the fridge in his laboratory. 

Colonello found him draped over his bike, covered in oil, holding a wrench, and an arm elbow deep in the hood. 

Lal found him in the hall closet. 

Reborn found him under the table on the chairs. 

Fon found him under his (Fon’s) bed. 

Viper found him wedged behind the couch. 

They all found him sleeping in the oven once. Reborn was oh so tempted to turn it on but one look from Luche stopped him. 

The point is, when Skull was tired and he found a place to sleep, he slept. It didn't matter where. It didn't matter when. Eventually Skull would fall asleep and then the first person who found him would either wake him up, leave him be, or put him in a proper place to sleep. 

When the arcobaleno had a meeting or were going to eat dinner together and nobody knew where Skull was they would call him and if he didn't respond then the others would make a game over who could find him first. Winner gets the food of their choice the next day. Viper and Fon had started carrying around a camera just for the occasion of finding Skull in a particularly interesting place. Nobody (except maybe Luche) would admit that they also took pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray!!! I think I figured out the formatting think. Thank you so much Firefly_Aki for the link you sent me!!! It has been super helpful! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Now that I figured out that mystery, all I have left is to finish posting all my chapters. Plus a new one I wrote today while I was at my grandmother's house. That'll be Chapter 88. She doesn't have internet at her house so I had a lot of time to do things. Might as well attempt to be productive over there. 
> 
> Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	6. Giving Comfort - Viper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *Viper's side of things when comforting Skull*

Viper was honestly shocked to see Skull so depressed. It only made the fact that he was a civilian stand out that much more. He wasn't used to the harsh realities of the mafia world like the other Arcobaleno. 

“It wasn't your fault,” Viper had told him, bringing him in for a hug. She ignored the tears falling on her cloak and focused on letting Skull know that she was there. Skull had choked out how he should have been fast enough. If he was the girl wouldn't be dead. Reborn stood in the doorway, watching the cloud and mist with an unreadable expression before he left. Viper understood. Reborn knew as much about comforting someone as Viper did. Which meant practically nothing.

So Viper did the only thing she could think of and let the boy cry on her shoulder. And man, did that say something. Skull was still just a child, but now he was an Arcobaleno. Forced into the mafia world because he had the strongest cloud flames. For now, Viper would let him be the child he was and not the Arcobaleno he had to be. 

Skull had stopped crying when he pulled out of her hug. He hiccupped a little and had shaking breathing but he was calmer. 

“Come,” Viper said, standing and leading Skull to the kitchen. She made a drink of warm strawberry milk and made sure Skull drank every drop. She led him to his room and pulled the covers over him as he had started to drift off from emotional exhaustion. And if Skull had stopped her from leaving with a pained ‘don't leave me’ she wouldn't say anything. Merely settling against the headboard of the bed, Skull’s head in her lap and his hands clenching the fabric of her cloak tightly. Viper calmingly ran a hand through his hair. Threading her fingers through the violet locks. She would be his support when he needed it. And if that earned her the nickname “mothering mist” then she was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clever comments this time. Just the usual stuff. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	7. Giving Comfort - Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *Reborn’s side of things when comforting Skull*

The last thing Reborn expected to find when he took a walk was to see Skull hyperventilating in an alley. Reborn had almost walked past the alley. He would have, in fact, if it weren't for Oodako latching onto his leg. The octopus was trying to tug him into the alley. She chirped at Leon, who ran off with her down the alley, forcing Reborn to follow them. That was when he saw Skull leaning against the wall and struggling to take in air. The cloud was shivering violently as Reborn approached him. Skull had Oodako hugged tightly to his chest but the little octopus didn't seem bothered by it. Leon was perched on the boy’s leg, chirping at him softly. Both animals seemed to be trying their best to calm him down but with no success. Reborn was at his side in an instant, reaching out and lightly touching Skull’s shoulder. Purple eyes met black as Skull tensed even further, if possible. 

“Skull, I need you to breath okay?” Reborn said gently, like he was trying to coax a wounded animal. “You are having a panic attack. The reason you can't breath is because you aren't trying to. You just need to focus on me, okay? Just breathe with me,” Reborn never once lost his gentle tone as he convinced Skull to take a deep, albit shaky, breath. “That’s good. You’re doing great Skull.” Reborn breathed with Skull until he had calmed down. Even then, Reborn didn't move. Simply leaning against the stone wall and pulling the cloud towards him. “You did great Skull. If you don't want me to tell anyone about it I won't but having a panic attack isn't something to be embarrassed about. I used to have them a lot as a child,” Reborn shared. He didn't quite know why he was revealing this to Skull. Maybe because it felt like the best thing to say? Either way it seemed to be working as Reborn prattled on about various things, Skull hanging onto his every word.

Eventually, when the sun had long set, the two would go their separate ways. Neither would mention what had happened between them. However, a new understanding had passed between them. Skull started seeking out Reborn when he felt like he was starting to have an attack and Reborn would get him through it every time. Whether in person or on the phone he would be there for the cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clever comments this time. Just the usual stuff. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	8. Seeking Comfort - Fon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn 
> 
> *The one where Skull seeks Fon’s comfort as Fon sets his broken arm*

It wasn't Skull’s idea to get mugged (not that he had anything worth stealing anyway) when he was going to meet up with Fon. But that’s exactly what happened. He was just minding his own business and walking the few blocks from where he parked his bike to the park they were going to meet at. Suddenly he found himself dragged into an alley and a group of about ten people were demanding he hand over all his valuables. He didn't have any with him. Honestly. He had like five dollars, his seriously old phone, and bike keys. The phone and keys were in his boots and the cash was in his gloves. It wasn't like he had pockets in his biking suit. Skull had told them he didn't have anything with him and the thugs proceeded to attack him. Skull’s fighting may have improved greatly over time thanks to the Arcobaleno training him, but he was unarmed and outnumbered. It was only a matter of time before he was knocked to the ground and beaten. The thugs had managed to break his arm and a couple of ribs before they were suddenly pulled off him. 

“Ah. Fon-senpai!” Skull exclaimed, seeing the Storm smiling calmly at him. “Sorry, I’m late.” 

“It’s alright Skull. How about I take care of things here and we go get lunch?” Fon suggested. Skull nodded, wincing when pain flared through his arm. Fon’s eyes narrowed and an almost murderous aura filled the small alley. The thugs regretted everything as Fon beat the shit out of them easily. 

“That was awesome senpai!” Skull exclaimed. Fon stood in the middle of the defeated thugs with not a speck of dirt on him. 

“Thank you. Are you okay?” Fon asked moving to Skull’s side silently. The Storm’s hands hovered cautiously over Skull’s broken arm. 

“Ahh. I think I have a couple of broken ribs, and my arm is obviously broken. Other than that it’s just a lot of bruises,” Skull said knowing better than to lie about any injuries. Fon looked at Skull’s arm. You could flat-out see where the break was although the bone did not break through the skin. 

“We will need to take care of your arm, otherwise it’s going to hurt a lot more later,” Fon explained gently. Skull wanted to groan. Broken bones being set were always horrible. When he worked at the circus he broke his arm in a crash and had to have someone else set it, since there wasn't a doctor available at the time. That person ended up setting his arm wrong and it needed to be rebroken all over again just to have it straight. The worst part was that his flames had already healed most of it in that position, making the rebraking all the more painful. 

“Yeah. I know. I really, really hate this part,” Skull replied. Fon must have had a questioning look in his eyes because Skull elaborated a second later. “I’m a stuntman. I’ve crashed several times before and the least severe usually was a broken arm.”

“Ahh,” Fon replied, silently vowing to ask about the worst crashes later. “I may not be Reborn but I can set the bone until we can get to him,” Fon said. 

“Alright. Hopefully it will be healed by then. As long as you get the bone aligned correctly,” Skull said. “N-not that I doubt you Fon-senpai!” he corrected himself hurriedly. Fon laughed lightly and positioned his arms over Skull’s. 

“Not to worry Skull. I would probably say the same thing,” Fon said. Skull was at least slightly reassured that Fon was the one setting his arm. At least he was gentle and would make this easy. Without warning, he pushed the bone back into place. Skull bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he rode out the sudden pain. Nevermind. Reassurance gone. 

“C-can I get a warning next time?” he panted lightly. 

“My apologies. I felt the waiting would have been worse,” Fon explained. Skull looked at him with a deadpan look. 

“You are secretly a sadist aren't you?” he questioned. Fon laughed lightly. 

“Maybe,” he laughed. Skull felt his flames start healing his arm. He did kind of need it seeing as it was his dominant hand. Fon helped Skull stand and hovered nearby as he cautiously tried to walk. 

“Yeah...I’m pretty sure I’m going to feel this in the morning,” Skull joked. Fon still frowned in worry. Honestly, the storm was probably the most motherly of the group, second only to Luche. In an attempt to distract Fon from locking him in a bubble Skull asked, “Can we get food now senpai? The great Skull-sama is hungry.”

“Only if we see Reborn immediately after,” Fon bargained. Dang. That didn't work. Skull sighed in resignation. 

“Fine. But Senpai is treating,” Skull told him. Fon blinked and Skull realized what he said. A horrified look came over his face. “Oh no. I sound like Viper,” Skull said it like it was a tragedy. That made Fon laugh and soon enough both were laughing as hysterically as they could. Fon because he didn't normally laugh more than a light chuckle and Skull because of the broken ribs that were in process of being mended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clever comments this time. Just the usual stuff. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	9. Stunts And Heart Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where the Arcobaleno see Skull’s performance as a stuntman*

Skull fidgeted nervously under the scrutinizing and curious gazes of his fellow Arcobaleno. 

“You want us to what kora?” Colonello asked in confusion. Skull took a breath and handed him a ticket. 

“Come to my show. It’s the first one since the curse was broken and I kinda wanted you guys to attend,” Skull suggested shyly, holding out the other tickets. Yuni took one eagerly. 

“It sounds like so much fun!” she exclaimed. Her enthusiasm had the others taking their tickets as well. Viper exampined her ticket closely. 

“Do we have to pay?” she asked. 

“Nope! The tickets are really just a formality for you guys. I’m allowed to reserve seats for friends and family,” Skull explained cheerfully. Nobody could find an excuse that stood up to the combined enthusiasm from Yuni and Skull’s hopeful expression. 

That was how the Arcobaleno found themselves sitting in the stands of a crowded stadium. The people surrounding them eagerly chatted with the person sitting next to them, no matter the social status. Verde, ever the curious one, asked a woman who was close to him about it. 

“Ah. Skull’s performances have always been like this. Here, social class doesn't matter. Everyone is here for their love of Skull. His golden rule is ‘everyone's equal when they are in my stadium’. If you don't abide by this rule then you are escorted out.” was the explanation given to them by the woman. 

“Wow! Skull-nii is so cool,” Yuni said, stars in her eyes. Aria had given the group permission to take her four year old daughter to the show, thinking of it as a bonding experience. As long as nothing happened to Yuni. 

“I never knew Skull was so popular,” Lal commented looking at the crowd around them. 

“You weren't there when the lackey got chased by his fans,” Viper muttered darkly. 

“That was terrifying kora!” Colonello shivered at the memory. The group continued to talk amongst themselves until the voice of the announcer came over the speakers, signaling the start of the show. 

“Hello everybody! Are you ready to see something amazing!” the announcer yelled, causing the crowd to roar in approval. Reborn absentmindedly covered Yuni’s ears to muffle the noise. “Yeah! Me to! It’s been several long years since we’ve seen a performance by our favorite immortal stuntman. I talked to him earlier and he told me he was on a job with his new friends. Let’s give a personal shout out to the group who took care of our Skull,” the announcer called as a spotlight landed on the arcobaleno group and the cameras put them on the tv screens on the sides of the stadium. Everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered happily. Said people were looking very uncomfortable at the attention. “And now! What you’ve all been waiting for! The Immortal Skull!” The announcer shouted, another wave of cheers rang out, louder than before, as Skull drove into the stadium on his newly made bike. He was wearing his usual biking outfit and helmet. Skull drove the bike around the stadium a couple times before giving the Arcobaleno their first heart attack. He jumped, putting his feet on the seat while still crouching low, then stood up. Taking his hands off the handles and driving the bike with his foot. He waved at the crowd personally as he drove a lap around the stadium like that. 

Then, after he had sat back down, the real stunts began. Multiple ramps and hoops were set up around the stadium and the Arcobaleno watched with bated breaths as Skull preformed more and more difficult and impossible stunts flawlessly. Viper had actually let out a gasp of shock as Skull drove up a ramp and proceeded to let go of his bike as it went through a hoop that was on fire. The bike went through the hoop while Skull jumped over the hoop, did a pose, then grab his bike and get back on before landing perfectly on the ramp. 

Needless to say, the Arcobaleno were shocked at some of the stuff Skull pulled. Suddenly it made sense that he was chosen as an Arcobaleno. Not because he the strongest cloud, but because he was the most reckless and daring person ever. 

The show went on for exactly 47 minutes without stopping according to Verde. By then Reborn, Fon, Viper, and Lal were resisting the urge to grab Skull, check him over for injuries, then lock him in a room where he could never scare them like this again. Colonello and Verde just wanted to know how he was able to pull off the stuff he did. Yuni was simply in awe at her “big brother’s” performance and skill. By then end of the show the older members of the Arcobaleno were mentally exhausted with this whole situation. 

“I hate to say it everyone but that’s the end!” the announcer said, getting boos from the crowd. “Yeah, yeah. I know it sucks but we all have our own lives to get back to while we wait for the next show,” more cheers were heard. “Give one last cheer to the man who can captivate an audience and scares us employees half to death. Skull de Mort!” The loudest cheers from the crowd was heard just then, the sound practically deafening. Children and adults, rich and poor alike were cheering their heart out for Skull. 

~~~Line~~~

“So? Did you like it?” Skull asked when the group had met up at a restaurant nearby.

“It was awesome!” Yuni exclaimed, hugging Skull tightly. He ruffled her hair but continued to wait for a response from the other Arcobaleno. 

“It was...amusing,” Reborn spoke first. 

“Muu. I found it to be too loud. Otherwise I agree,” Viper added. 

“You did very well Skull,” Lal said, smiling softly. 

“What she said Kora!”

“It was highly entertaining. I am curious on how you came up with some of the moves you did though,” Fon commented. 

“I would like to know that as well. Most of the stuff you did should not have been possible,” Verde added in, his glasses glinting. Skull laughed nervously.

“Well...The truth is…” Skull hesitated slightly. 

“Spit it out lackey,” Reborn said with Leon perched on his fingers. 

“I kinda...made it up as I went?” There was a silence from the the group as they took time to process what their cloud said. 

“That’s it. I’m locking him in a bubble wrapped room,” Reborn said darkly. 

“Agreed,” was the unanimous reply from everyone except Yuni and Skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clever comments this time. Just the usual stuff. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	10. RC - Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where the mafia world realize Skull is a cloud*

It was the largest gathering of mafia families for at least fifty years. You had the Vongola, Arcobaleno, Varia, Cavallone, Simon, Millefiore, Giglio Nero, Carcassa, and many other mafia families that the author doesn't want to make up names for. Basically, it was an open invitation to Tsuna’s inauguration as the tenth boss of the Vongola family. Naturally, some idiot family thought they could use this opportunity to sneak in and try to assassinate or kidnap Tsuna. Honestly, that famiglia was full of idiots. Idiots that sealed their fate by making one small mistake. They pissed off a cloud. 

The party was being held outside the Vongola manor, simply due to the fact that there were too many destructive people to have in one room. And because Hibari hates crowding. Tsuna had to bribe him to get him to come in the first place. 

Anyway, back to the idiots. Tsuna had just been declared the Decimo of the Vongola and the various families were mingling, with a few exceptions. Anyway, Tsuna was talking to Enma, Byakuran, and Xanxus. Originally it was just Enma but then Xanxus wanted to complain at Tsuna and Byakuran came over because he was bored. For some reason, the idiots had decided to shout out their intentions, trying to shoot Tsuna down and not caring about who was in the way. Skull had jumped in front of the line of fire, his body blocking the bullets from those behind him. His body fell to the ground as the barrage of bullets ended. All the allies of Vongola had taken out their weapons and were in defensive stances. Except the Arcobaleno that is. They had stopped most of the allies from flatout massacring the idiots. 

“Lackey. How long are you going to lay there?” Reborn asked, breaking the silence in the tense standoff. On cue, a coughing sound was heard throughout the room as Skull sat up and coughed out all the bullets that been inside him. He glared at the idiots, blood covering him entirely but not a single wound on his body. 

“How stupid are you?” Skull growled. “You damn idiots didn't take any consideration as to who you shot at! Not only did you try to assassinate Tsuna, but in your little ‘attempt’ you would have hit Enma and Yuni,” his voice was menacing as he got closer and closer to the terrified idiots. 

“And they happen to be mine.” 

With that single statement Skull (quite literally in some cases) beat the ever loving shit out of the idiots. Everyone was simply to shocked to do anything until it was over. Skull standing over the fallen bodies of the idiots. 

“Pay up,” Viper demanded to Colonello. 

“Seriously Skull! You couldn't have waited three more seconds kora!” Colonello complained as he handed Viper a wad of cash. 

“Sorry senpai,” Skull sheepishly rubbed his neck, a drastic change from the monster he had been a few seconds ago. Most of the room silently stared at Skull. Some too afraid to breath after what had just happened. Reborn, noticing this, tilted his fedora down with a smirk. 

“Honestly. You seem to forget. Lackey is the Cloud Arcobaleno. Sure, he’s inverted but the possessiveness is still there. It’s just centered more towards people instead of territory,” Reborn explained causing fear to course through the area yet again. 

“Carnivore,” Hibari declared. Within a few moments people had regained their wits, the idiots were removed, the blood cleaned up as much as possible, and the party resumed. Everybody, the idiots especially, would remember this day as when they learned just how powerful the weakest Arcobaleno was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I'm gonna clarify. If you see RC in the chapter title, it means that the chapter itself was requested by a reader. Its a Request Chapter or RC for short. It's simple but hey, simple is nice.   
> Other than that, I don't have any other messages. Just the usual one. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Requests are open if you have any!


	11. Proof Of An Immortal - Fon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where Skull takes a knife for Fon*

Fon’s eyes widened in horror as the knife entered Skull’s spine. The man who had stabbed the cloud ran off, Reborn shooting him in the head moments later. Fon had caught Skull as his legs gave out, cradling the young cloud in his arms as life faded from his eyes. 

“He’s going to be fine,” Reborn told Fon, making the storms eyes flash with a barely contained rage. Skull had taken that knife to protect Fon. Had DIED to protect Fon. And Reborn just stood there and said it would be FINE! It was taking all of Fon’s self control not to lash out at Reborn when the lifeless body twitched in his arms. Anger gone, replaced by shock, Fon looked down as Skull slowly and gingerly started to sit up. Fon pushed away his questions for the moment to support the not-so-dead cloud in his arms. Reborn smirked at the expression on Fon’s face. 

“Told you he would be fine. Fair warning though, he usually gets really tired after he dies,” Reborn said as Skull looked around. Seeing no danger, the stuntman leaned against Fon and closed his eyes. Within seconds, Skulls breathing evened out and he was asleep. Asleep. Not dead. 

“Explain,” Fon demanded with a glare to Reborn. 

“He’s mentioned this before hasn't he? Skull is immortal,” Reborn said. Fon has never wanted to slap that smirk off of him more than in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try posting a bunch of chapters today so no clever comments until the end. Just the usual of Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Requests are Open!!


	12. Chivalry And A Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where Skull stops a man from harassing a girl and gained a friend*

“Stupid Senpai. Always treating me like a lackey and forcing me to get his coffee,” Skull grumbled to himself as he walked inside the small cafe. It was the closest cafe to the manor that made an espresso that would satisfy Reborn. The worker at the counter look and him and gave him a fond smile. Skull had become friends with all of the staff thanks to his frequent visits here. 

“Usual order?” the worker, Amy, asked. Skull nodded and handed her the money. Exactly 2 dollars and 47 cents. Skull always paid in a five, and stuck two dollars in the tip jar while pocketing the change. While he waited the three minutes it took for the coffee to be made, Skull looked around the cafe. Other than him and the employees there were only four people in the cafe. In one corner, there was a man furiously scribbling in a notebook. He had textbooks surrounding him leaving Skull to believe he was either a student or an author. It was hard to tell. A few tables down there was a girl reading a book and enjoying the cafe’s strawberry cake. The last two people were at a table on the other side of the cafe, near the back. Amy, noticing where Skull was looking spoke up. 

“That’s Riko-chan. She’s a regular here. I don't know the guy though,” Amy said. Just as she finished talking the newly named Riko-chan got up, trying to leave, only for her arm to be grabbed by the guy. He pulled her roughly towards him and Riko let out a mixed gasp of surprise and pain. Skull wasn't even aware he was moving until he pulled Riko away from the man. 

“Riko-nee! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Skull exclaimed in fake cheerfulness. Riko looked at him in surprise as Skull discretely winked to her. She realized what he was doing quickly and played along. 

“Cherep! What are you doing here?” she asked. Skull almost laughed at the name she called him, which ironically meant Skull. 

“Sorry nee-chan! I just arrived in town today and when I looked at home, Taka-kun told me you went out! I thought I’d surprise you but I couldn't find you anywhere,” Skull groaned, acting the part of a dramatic brother. Riko laughed at him. 

“Oi! Who are you and what are you doing to my girl?!” the man who grabbed Riko earlier demanded with a growl. 

“I’m Cherep! Riko-nee is my sister. Can’t you tell? We look alike don't we?” Skull asked, pulling Riko closer to him and perching his chin on the top of her head. Ironically enough, they did look like they could pass as siblings. Riko’s hair was a darker shade of purple than Skull’s and they had the same paleish skin. 

“I am not your girl. I never was. Now, can you please leave so I can catch up with my little brother?” Riko asked with forced politeness, glaring at the man. A little killer intent directed at him from Skull had him running out of the cafe. Skull immediately let go of Riko and stepped back from her. 

“Sorry I called you so familiarly,” Skull apologized rubbing the back of his neck. “It just looked like you needed help. I didn't really know what to call you other than what Amy said,” Skull explained. 

“No, no it's fine! I was surprised but you really helped me out,” Riko frantically waved off his apologizes. “I should be the one apologizing. I just called you the first thing that came to my mind!”

“It’s really funny but you sorta called me by my name. Cherep means Skull and my name is actually Skull,” Skull laughed. Riko soon joined in laughing too. The two made small talk about how funny it was that they were able to pass as siblings so easily, and about what they did for a living. 

“No way! You’re a stuntman! That’s so cool!” Riko exclaimed. “I’ve always loved motorcycles and anything related to them. That’s actually why I’m a mechanic,” Riko said sheepishly. 

“No way! I definitely have to go to your shop sometime! I know the basics to repairing my bike but I am no pro,” Skull said. They weren't able to continue their conversation thanks to Amy walking over to Skull, a cup of coffee and a bag in hand. 

“Hate to break up the new friendship guys but ‘Cherep’ needs to get back home before his friend start to worry about his coffee.” Skull groaned. “Oh hush. You can always exchange phone numbers. And you are both regulars here so it’s likely you’ll meet up again soon enough,” Amy said. Riko and Skull blinked at her and gave the other their phone. Skull put ‘Cherep’ as his contact name while Riko put hers as ‘Riko-nee’. Both laughed when they trade their phones back and saw that. Amy watched this scene with amusement. 

“You two should take a DNA test. You might actually be long lost siblings after all,” she joked, handing Skull the bag and coffee. “Slice of cake on the house,” she explained to his confused look. Skull thanked her happily and Riko smiled. 

“I wish I could stay but Reborn-senpai will get irritated if he doesn't get his coffee,” Skull said apologetically to Riko. 

“That’s alright. I understand,” Riko smiled. “I’ll see you later, Cherep!” she exclaimed waving. 

“Bye Riko-nee!” Skull returned, waving back before leaving the cafe and hurrying back to the manor. A few hours later, his phone chimed. Riko had texted him, causing Skull to smile widely. No one in the manor could figure out what made Skull so utterly cheerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clever comments this time. Just the usual stuff. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	13. Seeking Comfort - Lal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where Skull has a nightmare and Lal is the only one around*

Skull woke up in a cold sweat. He was shaking furiously and was doing everything he could to calm down before he had another panic attack. He had that dream again. That damn dream that won't leave him alone. It was beginning to show that Skull wasn't getting much sleep these days. He couldn't help it though. If he knew why he kept having that dream he would figure out a way to stop it. It was such a stupid dream too! There wasn't any way it could happen!

“Maybe I should just get something to drink,” Skull muttered to himself. He migrated into the kitchen, fully intending to make himself some midnight hot chocolate. With mini rainbow marshmallows. (It was his comfort drink). That was his plan as he walked into the kitchen. At least, until he saw someone else was already there. Lal sat at the island nursing a cup of something and looking like she just rolled around in a bush. 

“Rough mission,” Skull asked. Lal jumped slightly but recovered quickly and shrugged. 

“Other than where I had to hide it was easy,” she replied. Skull nodded, reaching over to remove a leaf out of Lal’s hair. She studied him curiously. “Are you alright Skull?” 

“Huh?” Skull paused in the middle of getting his mug out of the cabinet. “Yeah. Everything’s fine. Why?” 

“You seem upset about something. And it looks like you haven't been able to get any sleep in weeks.” 

“Figures you’d notice huh?” Skull sighed. Neither said anything as he continued on making his cocoa. He definitely needed it right now. Lal had gotten up and grabbed the cocoa powder and marshmallows he preferred and passed them to him once his water had boiled. He would have loved to get the cocoa from the cafe but this would have to do. Taking a seat next to Lal he silently sipped his drink. 

“You know Skull...If you want to talk about it...I’m all ears,” Lal said. She ducked her head immediately to hide her blush. Skull stared at her stunned. He honestly wasn't expecting to hear that from the COMSUBIN member. 

“.....I don't think you’d like to hear it. It’s really stupid,” Skull eventually said after a few minutes of silence. 

“Try me,” Lal responded. 

“I keep having this one nightmare. I know it would probably never happen but I....I just can't help be afraid that one day it might,” Skull started out. Lal looked at him with some understanding. 

“What happens in the nightmare?”

“You die,” Skull said bluntly. His voice trembled as he continued on hurriedly, “And not just you. Reborn, Colonello, Viper, Verde, Fon, Luche. All of you die. And I can't do anything to stop it. Like I said. It’s a stupid reason. All of you are so strong and would never let that happen to you.” 

“That’s not something stupid Skull,” Lal said gently, moving to drag the cloud into a hug. That was all it took to break him. He hugged her back tightly and sobbed silently into her shoulder. “It’s not stupid. It is perfectly understandable. You are afraid to lose us. Your brain is just playing on those fears,” Lal said gently. Skull felt her start to rub circles into his back. “One day we will die. That is a fact of life. It could be a hundred years from now or it could be tomorrow. We will eventually die. But we won't leave you Skull,” Lal whispered to the distraught boy. Skull only tightened his hold. He was afraid. Afraid that if he let go she would disappear and his nightmare would come true. That he would be alone again. He just….he just couldn't go through that again.

“We all care about you too Skull. Even Reborn. None of us would leave you because we all care about you too. Besides. Those bastards are too stubborn to die,” Lal attempted to joke, trying to cheer Skull up. She continued on in this manor for awhile. Whispering assurances into Skull’s ear as the boy continued to cry into her shoulder. Skull knew that Lal had next to none experience comforting people. The sheer fact that she was trying her best to cheer Skull up meant so much to the cloud. More than anyone would ever know. 

Eventually, Skull’s sobs died into quiet hiccups. But he didn't move away from Lal and Lal didn't stop drawing random patterns on his back. It was a nice, safe feeling.

“Thank you Lal,” Skull whispered so quietly that Lal almost missed the words. 

“Anytime kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clever comments this time. Just the usual stuff. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	14. Opposite Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where sugar calms Skull down*

It happened the first time they had met. The loud and boisterous civilian was the only one to take the cookies Luche had made. Suddenly he wasn't so loud anymore. Nobody had paid it any attention. They weren't close enough to notice things like that.

The next time it happened in front of them was during a movie. Skull had been so still and quiet during the movie, so unlike his usual hyper self, that Colonello had thought he was asleep. Except when they looked at him, Skull was simply watching the movie and was eating slowly through a bowl of M&M’s.

Similar incidents passed but none of the Arcobaleno had made the connection until Viper, in a small amount of annoyance, shoved a wad of marshmallows in Skull’s mouth when he was being especially loud. Instead of spitting them out and getting louder like they expected, Skull had stilled and carefully started chewing them. Calmly! This moment lead to future tests where the Arcobaleno would give Skull candy when he started getting too loud.

Every time the cloud would instantly calm down and just eat the candy quietly.

“It appears that sugar has the opposite effect on Skull,” Verde said. He was the most interested in this experiment, having started carrying a bag of candy around with him everywhere. “Normal candy, such as chocolate, cookies, gummies, and marshmallows seem to have varied results based on the amount he eats. Hard candy will keep him calm for five minutes after the candy is gone. Skull seems to prefer jawbreakers the most,” Verde told them.

“I never would have expected that,” Fon had smiled. Soon enough, everyone had started carrying a bag of various candy with them everywhere as well. Reborn would, more often than not, shoot candy at Skull to keep him quiet and cause a little chaos at the same time. It was a miracle Skull hadn’t choked yet.  
Skull certainly noticed the increase of candy he was given but couldn’t figure out why. When he asked someone, the only reply he ever got was:

“We are testing an experiment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clever comments this time. Just the usual stuff. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	15. Proof Of An Immortal - Viper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where Skull uses his body to break a fall*

Viper can say with one hundred percent certainty that she wasn’t expecting Skull to grab her in a hug and jump out of the window. Sure, that move may have saved them from being blown up but now they were free falling at least ten stories. And no illusion Viper could make would stop them from hitting the ground at a hundred miles an hour. Skull seemed to know this, seeing as he flipped them around so he would hit the ground instead of her. The impact took her breath away but the same could not be said for Skull. It didn’t take a genius like Verde to tell her that a fall from that height would kill someone.

“You idiot!” Viper yelled at Skull’s body as she rolled off him. It was clear his neck was broken. Blood was rapidly staining the ground as well. “Why?” Viper cried, burying her head on his chest. She sobbed, completely missing the bright purple cloud flames that surrounded them. She didn’t notice when Skull’s body started breathing due to the strength of her sobs. She did, however, notice the chuckling and a hand petting her hair.

“Never knew you cared so much,” Skull’s voice said with a laugh. Viper jerked her head up, tears still falling out of her eyes. Skull used this moment to prop himself up with his arm.

“W-what? How? You just died!” Viper cried, lunging to hug Skull tightly.

“Shh. It’s alright. I’m not dead anymore,” he soothed her.

“You should be dead! You’re neck was completely snapped! And all this blood!” Viper hysterically yelled. It would take some time to get her emotions back under control.

“You forgot something Viper,” Skull said smiling at her. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her what it was that she forgot. “I’m the man the grim reaper hates. I’m immortal,” he explained. Viper didn’t know what to say to him, simply staring as he stood up and held a hand out to her.

“Let’s get back home. I think our mission is completed anyway,” he said referring to the building behind them. Viper had completely forgotten about the mission actually. The cloud and mist were supposed to destroy some information about some influential famiglia. They had wiped the computer completely before they were discovered. The explosion would have destroyed the computer as well as anyone in the room with them.

Viper took his hand an allowed him to pull her to her feet. “I need a drink,” she muttered. Skull laughed.

“You might want to put your hood up first. Before anyone else finds out you actually are a girl,” Skull teased. Viper yanked her hood back on instantly. It must have come off when they were falling.

“If you tell anyone,” she hissed, leaving the threat hanging in the air. Skull laughed her off again.

“Secret’s safe with me. I think its funny how much it bothers everyone anyway. Now come on. I wanna get back to the manor and sleep for a month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clever comments this time. Just the usual stuff. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	16. Recognized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where children recognize Skull and want an autograph*

Skull was in the park with the Arcobaleno because Aria wanted to go out and play and Skull was all for the idea. Reborn and Verde were forced to come by Luche. Skull had bribed Viper with food to get her to come. Fon went just for the hell of it. Lal had dragged Colonello with them.

The group was taking a break from playing with Aria right now. The three year old was hungry and needed some time to regain her energy. Seeing as how none of them packed any food before leaving, the group of nine went to a nearby restaurant. None of them were really expecting two young boys to run up to them eagerly and crowd around Skull. A woman chased after them. She had to have been their mother.

“Are you the Immortal Skull-sama?” the boy on the left asked.

“Can we get your autograph?” the one on the right asked. Both looked at Skull with stars in their eyes.

“I’m so sorry about this sir,” the woman said, pulling the boys back towards her. “They see a biker and always ask if they are Skull,” she explained. Skull laughed.

“Well they got lucky!” Skull said bending down to look at the kids. “You wanted an autograph from me right?” he asked. Both boys had an expression of utter admiration as they looked at Skull.

“Are you really Skull? The man the grim reaper hates? The greatest stuntman in the world?” they asked together. Skull laughed, and the other Arcobaleno noticed he seemed to be used to dealing with children.

“That’s right! You two must be really smart to have recognized the great Skull-sama!” Skull exclaimed, ruffling the kids’ hair. He turned to look at Luche. “You wouldn’t happen to have any paper would you?” he asked. Luche did, in fact, have a notebook. She gave it to Skull, who pulled a marker out of his boot. He used two blank papers and wrote a short message for each boy, signing the page with a fancy signature. He even doodled a chibi skull in the corner.

“Wow! Thank you so much Skull-sama!” the boys exclaimed happily, each taking their respective piece of paper and holding it like it was a piece of gold.

“No problem kids. The great Skull-sama is happy to have run into his fans!” Skull said. The woman had to pull the reluctant boys away from the stuntman. Mouthing a quick, ‘thank you’ over her shoulder as she led the two star struck children back in the direction they came from.

“Thanks for letting me use your paper Luche,” Skull said, giving the notebook back to her. She took it with a smile.

“It was no problem. You sure did know how to handle that,” she said.

“Why do you carry a marker in your boot kora?” Colonello asked.

“That has happened to me several times,” Skull explained. “I just got in the habit of always carrying a marker for when it does.”

“If it happens again I’m leaving you behind Lackey,” Reborn told him.

“So mean senpai,” Skull whined playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clever comments this time. Just the usual stuff. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	17. Proof Of An Immortal - Arcobaleno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where Skull dies in the TYL era and scares the shit out of Byakuran*

Byakuran laughed as he stood over the fallen body of the cloud arcobaleno. He was the only one able to fight, thanks to his helmet filtering the radiation poisoning. And fight he did. Skull had driven Byakuran back, and if the others were fighting alongside their cloud Byakuran would have been utterly demolished. It was a simple fact. 

“Not going to say anything?” Byakuran spoke, flicking blood off his fingers. “I just killed your precious cloud after all,” he said casually, like talking about the weather. Everyone of the arcobaleno looked at Skull’s body, noticing the faint twitch and subtle signs of his cloud flames. Reborn gave him a deadpanned look. 

“Not really,” the hitman said. 

“Skull couldn't be killed by the likes of you kora!” Colonello exclaimed. 

“Oh? But he was killed by me,” Byakuran spoke. His eyes were closed in a mocking manner. 

“I watched Skull take a hail of bullets and get back up,” Reborn rolled his eyes towards Byakuran. 

“I watch Skull have his spine severed when he was stabbed,” Fon added in hidden amusement. 

“He ate a very strong poison and then complained about where I had left it,” Verde said, glasses glinting. 

“His head was busted open after cushioning my fall from an exploding building,” Viper added calmly. 

“What are you trying to say?” Byakuran interrupted before Colonello could open his mouth. The Millefiore leader’s voice had hardened and he glared at the immobilized arcobaleno, who collectively smirked at him. 

“We’re saying that Skull is the type to die for his friends kora,” Colonello spoke. 

“He won't hesitate to put himself in danger,” Verde continued. 

“No matter how much he dies he’s too stubborn to stay dead,” Lal spoke for the first time.

“He’s the man hated by the grim reaper,” Fon had an uncharacteristic, sadistic smile on his face. 

“Most importantly he’s a cloud,” Viper said calmly. 

“Specifically an inverted cloud that has claimed us as his,” Reborn finished. 

“And what does that mean?” Byakuran asked. Any of the childish persona vanishing. 

“It means you pissed me off,” Skull growled, launching his feet into Byakuran’s chin. The marshmallow loving weirdo was thrown back several feet. Lal’s face took on a smug expression, seeing as she was the one who taught Skull that move. Byakuran looked at Skull with wide eyes. 

“I killed you! You should be dead! How are you alive?!” he yelled, his composure being broken for a moment. Reborn rolled his eyes. 

“Did you not listen when we were talking,” he asked. “He’s immortal you dumbass,” Reborn gained a small amount of satisfaction in seeing Byakuran panic. It would be so much better if they could fight with Skull but for now Reborn was satisfied at the chaos Skull caused. 

Byakuran should have known better than to piss off a cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clever comments this time. Just the usual stuff. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	18. Chef Skull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where Skull can cook*

Skull hummed a cheerful tune to himself as he raided the fridge for ingredients. He had a strong craving for omurice and decided to make himself a plate. 

“Jackpot!” he exclaimed, finding the last ingredient he needed behind some Chinese takeout and the milk carton. More often than not, Skull chose to go to the town to eat or get takeout. But today he just wanted to cook himself a meal. 

As was a habit when cooking, Skull put in his headphones and hummed along to whatever song was playing. It was his way of becoming absorbed into his cooking, making sure the peppers were finely diced, the chicken and steak bites fully cooked, the rice perfectly seasoned and sautéed with the onions, and finally the egg made into a light, fluffy blanket to cover the mixture. 

So absorbed in what he was doing, Skull never noticed the other Arcobaleno gathering in the doorway to watch him. And thanks to the music blasting into his ears he never heard them talking. 

“Who knew he could cook kora?” Colonello asked looking at the others. Like him, they were attracted to the wonderful smell emanating from the kitchen.

“Muu. It is a surprise,” Viper spoke. 

“Tch. The lackey’s food better be good,” Reborn pulled the lip of his fedora to cover his eyes. 

“I’m more concerned about how he hasn't noticed us yet,” Fon spoke calmly. 

“If you look closely you can see he has earbuds in,” Verde explained. 

“Would that have stopped any of us?” Fon challenged. Verde had to give him that one. 

They stopped talking to simply watch Skull’s expert movements as he diced peppers and flipped eggs. 

“If any of you are hungry I made enough for you,” Skull called out without turning to look at them. Not expecting him to know they were there had a few of them jumping slightly. 

“How long have you known we were there?” Lal asked as the group took their places at the table. Skull passed out the plates of food as he answered. 

“I heard you talking as the song was changing,” he explained. “Dig in,” he motioned to the omurice in front of each of the arcobaleno as he took a bite of his own. They did so cautiously and within seconds were devouring it. They finished in record time, looking at him with begging eyes, despite not wanting to admit it. 

“More please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clever comments this time. Just the usual stuff. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	19. ASL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> *The one where Skull knows ASL*

“Sir. I’m sorry but I do not understand you,” Skull heard from the table next to him. A man was trying to tell the waiter something with ASL. Skull wondered where the girl that was with him went. She was translating for the man earlier. Skull got up and walked over to the table to make talking less awkward for him. 

“He says he wants the streak, medium rare. He wants a salad and loaded cheese fries as his sides. Ranch dressing for the salad. His companion wanted the chicken tenders with cheese fries and extra ranch,” Skull said to the waiter. The man smiled widely at Skull, his hands moving through fluid gestures. 

“Yeah. I know ASL,” Skull said, signing the words as he spoke. It’s been years since Skull has had to use this particular skill but he’s glad he never stopped practicing. The waiter looked at him shocked. 

“Is that really what he wanted to say?” the waiter asked. 

“Yeah. The girl that was with him had to go to the bathroom so she couldn't translate for him,” Skull explained, watching what the man was ‘saying’ to him. The waiter nodded and wrote the order Skull had said earlier. After having Skull make sure he got it right the waiter left. Skull, noticing the girl was returning, signed goodbye to the man and went back to his own table, taking his previous seat next to Lal. The arcobaleno had went out for dinner, seeing as how they were on a mission in America. The city they were in actually wasn't very far from where Skull had grown up. Anyway, it was a bit of a chore but they were able to get a couple tables together for them to sit at and find an arrangement that wouldn't end up with someone (Skull) getting shot or attacked out of irritation. 

“How come we never knew you could sign?” Fon asked curiously. He was directly across from Skull. Reborn was to his left and Colonello on his right. Skull was sitting between Viper and Lal. Colonello was across from Lal and Viper was across from Reborn. Verde sat next to Viper and Yuni sat next to Reborn. 

Skull tilted his head slightly to the side as he looked at Fon. “You guys never asked,” Skull replied in confusion. It wasn't like he tried to hide it. The topic just never came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clever comments this time. Just the usual stuff. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Requests are open!


	20. Proof Of An Immortal - Luche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Skull gets hit by a car

Luche and Skull were on a mission. Well, sorta. They were shopping. With eight people in one house you tend to run out of groceries pretty fast. Reborn, the ‘gentleman’ he is, volunteered to come along and help them carry bags. And so, the trio set off to town. Skull knew what they needed to get, Luche knew where to get it for the best price, and Reborn was to help carry everything. Not everything, seeing as Skull would be helping as well, but a good majority of the items would be left with Reborn while Skull got everything from the stores. Neither wanted Luche to carry anything heavy, seeing as she was pregnant, so Reborn and Skull would split the bags between them once they had everything on the list. It was only fair. But until then, Reborn would carry the majority of the items and wait with them outside the store while the other two shopped. 

It was on the way to the third of said stores that things went wrong. An idiot ran a red light and was speeding towards them. Or more specifically, Luche. There was no way the pregnant woman could move out of the way in time, and Reborn was too far away to push her out of the way. Skull wasn't however, and had shoved Luche back towards Reborn, who dropped the bags and ran forward to catch her before she hit the ground. They looked up just in time to see the car collide with Skull, sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground hard. The impact of his body had shattered the windshield and caused the driver to veer to the left, crashing into a fire hydrant, that luckily didn't break. 

“SKULL!” Luche yelled, trying to run toward the fallen cloud. Reborn could only help her up and let her go to Skull’s side. He busied himself by gathering the fallen groceries as a crowd started to form around them. Even though he knew the cloud would be alright it didn't make seeing him die any less painful. And it was doubtful that Luche even knew about Skull’s immortality based on how she knelt by his body and cried. More and more people joined the crowd, murmuring, whispering, and pointing at the scene. Forgotten groceries in hand, Reborn went to stand beside Luche and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Give him a minute Luche. He’ll be good as new in a bit,” Reborn whispered to her. The distraught Sky looked at him with wide, teary eyes. As if waiting for his cue, Skull groaned, a hand coming to block the light from hitting his eyes. 

“Ow. That one hurt,” he said dazedly. Reborn helped him sit up, as Luche stared at Skull. She was making a good statue impression. Reborn took control of the situation easily. He helped Luche and Skull to their feet, glared at any of the crowd who got too close, grabbed all the groceries, and hustled the other two back to the manor. Once there he would explain to Luche that Skull was immortal while Skull slept off the phantom pains that lingered after he died and came back.


	21. Sulking Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Skull sulks

“How long has he been like that?” Fon asked Colonello. The two of them had stumbled upon Skull sitting in the corner, a cloud of doom hanging over his head. Nothing they had tried did anything to snap him out of it. He didn't respond to anything. Just sitting there and staring at the wall blankly. Colonello wasn't even sure he had blinked. 

“I don't know kora. At least an hour kora,” Colonello answered. They continued to watch Skull silently. The only noise made was the occasional sigh from said cloud. 

“Why are you blocking the door?” Reborn asked from behind them. No. They did not jump in surprise. Nor did they flinch. You don't know what you are talking about. 

“Ah. Reborn,” Fon said looking towards the hitman. “We are trying to figure out what happened to Skull.” 

“Something happened?” Reborn asked looking into the room. He almost seemed relieved to see Skull simply sulking. Before he could do anything Verde and Viper showed up. Verde holding a basket of plants and Viper’s face still hidden behind the hood. 

“Muu. Why are you blocking the way?” the mist asked with a hint of irritation. 

“We are trying to figure out what’s wrong with Skull,” Fon explained patiently. The mist and lightning moved to peer around them and saw the sulking cloud as well. 

“What do you know about this?” Verde asked them all. 

“He’s been here for at least an hour kora. That’s how long Fon and I have been here kora,” Colonello stated. 

“We tried everything we could think of, other than attacking him, but he didn't respond to anything,” Fon continued. Reborn moved between the rain and storm and into the room. He sat on the floor directly beside Skull, close enough that their shoulders touched, and simply sat there. The remaining Arcobaleno watched patiently to see if anything would change. A few more minutes of silence and Skull sighed again. 

“The present I wanted to get Riko won't arrive for months. I ordered it four months ago but it was broken when it got here. I complained about it to the company but I won't be able to get a replacement in time,” Skull sighed again, “I don't know what to do. Her birthday is tomorrow and I don't have anything that she would like,” he finished, burying his head in his knees. 

The onlookers were shocked. Some for different reasons than others. Colonello and Fon were shocked that Reborn was able to get Skull to talk just by sitting next to him. Viper, Verde, and Reborn wanted to know who this ‘Riko’ girl was and how had Skull been able to avoid mentioning anything about her until now. 

“What are things she likes?” Reborn asked. That had the other arcobaleno, with the exception of Skull, shocked even further. Since when did Reborn and Skull get along?!

“She loves anything to do with motorcycles. Hates flowers and fancy jewelry,” Skull answered. 

“What about sweets?” Reborn suggested. 

“She likes them but I don't want to get that since I want to get her something special,” Skull replied. 

“He must really like this girl kora,” Colonello whispered. “I’ve never seen him like this kora.” The others could only nod. 

“What about taking her to one of your stunt shows?” Reborn suggested. 

“I’ve already performed for her a couple times already.” 

“Hmm. What about music?”

“Maybe. She’s been mentioning a new band she likes. And she mentioned that she’s been looking for a better radio in the shop.” 

“Then how about you get her some CDs for that band? I can help you find a good radio and speakers,” Reborn offered. Skull looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

“Really?” he asked. 

“Really,” Reborn agreed, ruffling the younger’s hair. 

“How about something better. I’ll make a speaker and radio,” Verde offered much to everyone’s surprise. “You can focus on the CDs you want to get her,” Verde said. Reborn gave the scientist a barely noticeable nod as Skull jumped up. His cloud of doom was gone, replaced by his normal hyperness. 

“We will help in any way we can as well,” Fon said motioning to Colonello and Viper as well. The answering smile Skull gave them shut down any protests. 

“Thank you so much!” Skull exclaimed happy again. Yeah. The Arcobaleno definitely prefer happy Skull compared to sulking Skull.


	22. The Pranks Of Skull - Head In A Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with a head in a jar

A scream ripped through the arcobaleno manor one quiet October afternoon. Said scream came from Luche, and had everyone who heard running to her. Those included Reborn, Verde, Viper, Lal, and Colonello. They ran into the kitchen, fully prepared to fight, only to see Luche huddled in the corner.

“Luche? What happened kora!” Colonello asked, moving to the distraught Sky. Luche pointed to the fridge with a trembling finger. 

“H-head. Th-there’s a head in the f-fridge,” she stuttered. Viper was the first to move to said fridge, Reborn on her (his? Its?) heels. Cautiously, Reborn opened the fridge and everyone stared at the contents with wide eyes. There indeed was a head in the fridge. More specifically, there was a jar containing a head in the fridge. There seemed to be some sort of green liquid inside the jar but the head was clearly visible. 

“Oh? Did something happen?” Fon asked. He had just entered the kitchen with Skull. The two of them were in the garage and came in for something to eat and to wash the oil off of themselves. See, Skull had asked Fon to help him make repairs on his bike. He needed someone to hold things in place while Skull fixed them. 

“There’s a fucking head in our fridge!” Lal exclaimed, pointing at said head. Skull looked at the head and gasped. 

“Jerry! How did you get in there?” Skull ran to the fridge and removed the jar. 

“Lackey. Explain,” Reborn growled. Skull looked up from where he was wiping something off the jar with his not oily clothes. 

“I had Jerry in my room but he disappeared a few days ago. He’s a Halloween decoration,” Skull explained. “It's not actually a head. Just a picture stuffed in a jar. There’s water and green food coloring for added dramatics. A friend of mine, named Jerry, modeled to be the head. I don't know how it got into the fridge though,” Skull said tilting his head. It was a tell tale sign that he was confused. 

“Just...get it out of here and keep it away,” Reborn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Skull left, muttering about how it wasn't an it. It was named Jerry, thank you very much. 

“Well. That certainly was exciting,” Fon said smiling. “I’m afraid I must go take a shower now. The oil really stinks,” Fon continued. He waved goodbye and left through the door. The other Arcobaleno never saw the two high five, matching mischievous smiles on their faces. Skull never lied when he said Jerry disappeared from his room. He didn't lie when he said he didn't know how Jerry got into the fridge. Skull truly didn't know how that happened, seeing as how Fon was the one who did the stealing of Jerry and placing him in the fridge. Skull had recruited Fon to help him with his pranks. He just wondered how long it would take for the other Arcobaleno to figure it out.


	23. Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Skull gets a migraine

Skull knew it was coming the moment lights started dancing around his eyes. That was his warning. His warning that in exactly two minutes, he would have a migraine. He’s had them before. Rarely, but enough for him to know the signs of it happening and that it was time to lock himself in a dark room. Luckily, he was in his garage at the Arcobaleno manor. It was the only territory that Skull has fully claimed as his, seeing as he was the only person who was interested in mechanics, none of the others had a problem with it. Granted, Skull didn't care if they had to move countries and leave this garage behind. So long as he had a garage to work on his bike whenever he wanted, Skull would be happy. 

It took Skull twenty seconds to put away his things. It would take him too long to get to his room so he settled for the cot in his garage. The cot was there mainly for when he was too tired to go back to his actual bed. Skull turned off all the lights in the garage. After grabbing a clean rag and soaking it with cool water, he settled down on the cot, rag covering his eyes and forehead completely. The entire process took one minute and thirty-seven seconds. Skull had settled down on the cot just in time for a throbbing pain to make its way through his head. All Skull could do now was lay there and hope that he either fell asleep, or the pain went away on its own. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard the door to his garage open. There was a muttered curse (which let Skull know that the intruder was Colonello) before he heard the light switch get turned on. Light stubbornly made it through the rag on his face and assaulted his eyes. Skull flinched and groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes for additional darkness. The movement drew Colonello’s attention to him. 

Skull couldn't see anything (didn't want to see anything actually) but Colonello had frowned worriedly. 

“Skull?” Colonello asked, keeping his voice low. Skull groaned again. He meant it as a go away but to Colonello it probably didn't sound like it. Colonello felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Thankfully, it was on silent. That was a blessing because Skull would probably murder the phone if he heard the annoyingly loud ringtone Colonello had. Colonello at least had the decency to take the call outside the garage. It muffled the noise but Skull was still able to hear him. At least it didn't sound worse than a whisper. 

“Yeah I found him kora. He’s in the garage. Doesn't look so good though. I’m thinking it’s a migraine….Okay. I’ll carry him there. Can you make sure the room is dark when I get there?....Because he has a rag over his face, flinched when I turned on the light, and threatened to kill my phone if it had made noise,” Colonello said into his phone. Had Skull said that threat out loud? Meh. He couldn't bring himself to care right now. “Yeah. It seems like a bad one. We’ll be there soon,” Colonello said as he hung up. Skull heard him reenter the garage and make his way towards Skull’s cot. 

“Go away,” Skull mumbled, although it sounded more like “g’way”. Colonello didn't leave. Damn. Skull felt hands slip under his back and knees. 

“Come on, up you go kora,” Colonello said, easily lifting Skull from the cot. Skull wanted to protest but a sharp pain through his head had him burying his head into the bend of Colonello’s shoulder/neck. Skull wasn't sure what it was technically called but it was dark and the skin felt cool. He wasn't sure where Colonello was taking him. Seeing as he didn't have much of a choice, Skull just stayed still and tried to keep his head from throbbing. He heard chatter coming from a room up ahead. If Skull had to guess, it was the room Colonello was taking him too. And the other Arcobaleno were inside. They better be quiet or Skull would make them regret it. 

“Guys, I highly recommend you don't make noise kora. Skull is very mean right now,” Colonello whispered into the room. Great. Skull said that threat out loud too. 

“He looks so small,” Lal whispered as Colonello laid Skull on the couch. Or tried too. Skull did not want to take his head off the rain’s shoulder. It was dark and comfy. He felt a gentle pressure on his head as someone started massaging his scalp. 

“Skull, sweetheart, I promise the room is nice and dark,” that was Luche speaking to him. She had her mom voice on. 

“We have some pain meds that should help,” Fon coaxed gently. 

“Better not be hydrocodine. Makes me really loopy,” Skull muttered without lifting his head from Colonello’s shoulder. There was a pause before Reborn spoke up. 

“It’s not hydrocodine,” he said. It took a bit more coaxing from them before Skull was willing to lift his head. The room was indeed nice and dark, barely enough light for them to make out the shapes of the furniture and people. Skull let Colonello go and for Fon to give him the medicine and help him with the glass. Viper sat by his head and was gently massaging his scalp to ease the tension. It might have been the meds. Or it could have been the subtle sun flames given to him by Reborn at his feet. Maybe it was just the fact that everyone was with him. Skull didn't know what the reason was, only that he felt safe. That he didn't have to worry anymore. He drifted off with a small, practically unnoticeable smile on his face. The sound of seven other breaths in the room being the only sound.


End file.
